The invention relates to a shield for a motor or engine assembly, and more specifically to a combination shield and box cover for a motor or engine assembly.
In certain applications, it is necessary to place a motor-and-pump arrangement outdoors exposing the components to the elements. For example, a motor-pump assembly of an outdoor swimming pool is often located outside. It is desirable to shield or cover the motor to prevent rain from entering the motor housing and/or to prevent the motor from overheating due to exposure to solar radiation.
In addition, a motor of the motor-and-pump arrangement often uses a conduit box, in which one makes connections to the motor. The conduit box will generally have a housing including a cover that closes and partially seals the conduit box, reducing entry of harmful rain or dust. It is desirable to combine the shield with the conduit box cover to reduce the number of components needed to assemble a motor-pump system.